onifleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Imperium Palace
The Imperium Palace of the Lorem Ipsum is the largest building Complex on Imperius Prime. It is also the most heavily defended structure in Imperium Space. With more than 200,000 Imperium Supreme Elite genetically engineered to protect the Lorem and his family at any cost. They serve them without question and are zealously merciless when someone threatens or attempts to harm the Imperium Family. The Palace The Imperium Palace is the most heavily fortified, and heavily guarded compound outside the galaxy. The entire structure is made from an alien metal with a toughness ten times that of Derexium. The Complex is over 50 kilometers long and 10 kilometers wide. From orbit it can be seen with the naked human eye. In the subterranean basements of the complex are a variety of over 20 planetary shield generators with their shields minimized around a radius of less than 51 kilometers surrounding the complex and the gardens surrounding the complex. Inside the cavernous hallways average at about a 300 meters high each and 400 meters wide. Massive tanks roll along the corriders patroling the the palace. Massive elvators move these tanks from floors to flor in numbers of four. Because of its massive size actual rail trams run 24/7 around the clock. In the living quarters of the palace a small area no bigger than 400 meters by 300 meters by 500 meters on the back side looking out toward the the sandy plains and the magma wastes. Inside thousands of treasures from all corners of the six galaxies that are under Imperium Influence line the walls and floors of the massive living quarters. The living complex is broken up into 5 levels each one designated to memember of the Imperium family with the fourth and fifth beng reserved to VIP guests only. The highest level belongs to the Lorem and his wife, with the following levels below belonging to first Jerod and then to Erex. While the majority of the treasures are featured in the Lorem's quarters and the Guest Levels, Jerod and Erex's levels are customized to fit their needs and wants. Jerod's is the most decorativly furbished and has many extra rooms for his comfort staff. Erex's chambers are the most bare with the exception of his bedroom, his dining area, and his living chamber being furbished with relative humbleness compared to the extravgance of his brother's. The Complex The rest of the complex is deicated to defenses and to the Imperium Academy, as well as to research divisions. The Imperium Palace is techniclally the main operations center of the Imperium. No espionage attempt yet to infiltrate or saboutage the shields nor even the a research division let alone assignate the Lorem have ever succeded with closest succeding only to the landing pad before being vaporized in the shuttlecraft, and that was a Sythuruk 2nd generation. UGI Infilitration The UGI successfully infilitrated the complex and the Complex was alerted the only reason they were even trying to get in wasn't to do what Lorem Ipsum was thinking it was to retrieve a datefile from Ipsums wife, and ended up capturing an AUREC terrorist who was a body guard of her. Lorem never heard of what happened. The Infiltrator was Cipher 2 UGI's best infilitrator. The Datafile they retrieved was a list of every name of AUREC terrorist in high level command positions and possible plans to take down the Palace, and then pin it on the UGI. Category:Immoruti Imperium Category:Immoruti Imperium Military Divisions